Blood and Lust
by sentbyfools
Summary: David/Eve. Set long after Underworld: Awakening. Eve experiences her first bloodlust.


**title: **blood and lust

**summary + a/n: **Another David/Eve fic. Set long after Underworld: Awakening. Eve experiences her first bloodlust.

**notes: **bloodlust - when a vampire goes into a blood frenzy, gaining a high from a kill

* * *

><p>At 53 years, that Eve hasn't had a bloodlust is unusual ─ <em>unique.<em>

They think she's incapable of experiencing it, that her hybrid biology prevents the necessary endorphins from being released or some other science jargon. Eve admits she's never paid what the vampire scientists have said much attention. She doesn't trust scientists; she hasn't, not since before she realized that _Subject 2_ was her name, not _Eve_. The name given to her by the doctor that took care of her for all those years didn't even faze them. _Subject 2_, freak child of a vampire and a hybrid ─ that's all she would ever be to any of them.

She's out on a hunt in downtown Manhattan, walking through the darkened streets carefully as she searches for any prey, lycan or human. They've moved many times since the battles began again, and now they're stationed in midtown Manhattan as they clear bases across the city. Eve's as safe as she could ever be at a time like this, safer than most of her mother's kind even. The approaching dawn can't hurt her, though she'd prefer the dark for her kills.

It's only when she moves from 34th street to 30th that she scents it. There's a squadron of humans nearby.

And they're hunting her.

The thrill that rushes through her isn't surprising; she's both vampire and lycan after all. It's the need that she feels, so strong as to take over all her senses, that gives her pause. She wants to kill them like she's never wanted to kill anyone.

Eve doesn't stop to consider what this might mean, the need pressing deep inside her, threatening to spill out. She turns down a darkened street that the rising sun hasn't had a chance to touch. She's supposed to lead them to one of the bases, to allow the rest of her brethren to take care of them, but she can't ─ not now.

Not when she can feel the blood rushing through their veins so clearly that it's as if it's her own. She's too high-strung; the scent is too delicious. All she wants is to kill, to feed on the dying gasps of the men following her.

She wants it so badly that she almost seeks them out. Her patience is running from thin to nonexistent. She presses her feet solidly on the concrete sidewalk, willing herself to wait.

She doesn't have to wait long.

The ten soldiers don't say anything as they surround her, faceless entities behind shields. Eve almost feels badly for them, her victims, but the feeling passes. They've brought this on themselves, and she wants their blood too badly to care.

She kills them one at a time, and no matter how they fight, how many bullets they waste trying to kill her, she tears each of them to pieces and drains each and every one of their bodies dry.

It's a bloodbath, and Eve revels in it. Their blood is the most delicious she's ever tasted. She wants to keep killing, wants to feed more, but the next people that show up aren't humans or lycans.

The sight of her mother and father cool her down considerably, but still there's a need pumping through her veins.

"Eve," her mother says, and pauses to get a good look around the now sunlit street.

What's left of the bodies are littered around Eve. She can feel the blood soaking into her skin and not a drop of it is her own.

She licks one blood covered palm idly. _More_, she thinks, and the need is echoed in her blood.

"It's the bloodlust," her mother says, not to her.

"Go home, Eve. And if you ever do this again ─"

That's the first moment Eve realizes that they're upset at her, and it takes her a short time to realize why. She didn't check in with any of the bases, but she killed the humans on her own. Shouldn't they be proud of her?

_Evidently not_, as her mother finally continues, anger in her every word, "Don't you ever do this again."

"I won't," she says, and leaves them alone in the sunlit street to clean up her mess.

* * *

><p>She goes to David, because David understands her better than anyone. David would understand what she did.<p>

"You're covered in blood," her murmurs as she enters his room. His words bounce off of her. The blood that clings to her still smells so sweet, and she craves more.

"They tried to kill me, and I tore them to shreds," she says dreamily, "and it felt so good, _so good_, David."

"Wait, you were attacked?" he asks. He walks over to her and tries to hold her still but she pulls out of his grasp, spinning away. She's grinning, she can feel it, but no matter how hard she tries, the smile won't leave her face.

"There were ten of them and I fed on every. single. one."

David's blue eyes widen, making him look more beautiful than usual. Eve fights the urge to kiss him, surprised that she even has the thought.

David is David, and the thought of kissing him is as repulsive as the thought of kissing her father.

At least, she thought it was.

Her eyes are following the lines of his mouth however, and even though it's pulled back in a grimace, she still wonders what it would be like to press her lips to his own.

Would he taste as good as the men she killed?

"Is it always like that, the bloodlust ? I felt so invincible. I _was_ invincible," she says, not bothering to keep the wonder out of her tone.

Her gaze is still focused on his mouth, and she watches his lips form words as he snaps, "You weren't. You could have died."

"I didn't."

The harshness in his tone snaps her back to reality. She turns away from him, feeling hurt at his anger._ You're David. You're supposed to be on __**my**__side, _she wants to say, but the words are caught in her throat.

Suddenly, she feels like crying, and she can't help it as the tears begin to fall. Soon, she's sobbing. She feels his arms wrap around her, and she follows him as he leads her to a seat on his bed. Neither the words he whispers in to her hair nor the soothing motions of his hands on her skin do a thing to make the tears stop though. She's in pain, and she doesn't know why.

After a while, hours it seems to Eve, she finally does stop crying. The pain's gone, but all she's left with is embarrassment.

"It's the bloodlust," he says, "Coming down from the high affects everyone differently."

She nods at him, remembering that the scientists had told her the same once when they'd thought she'd actually experience it. It should've happened years before, they'd said, but at least in this aspect she knows she's not the freak everyone sees her as.

Eve smears blood across her cheeks as she wipes the wetness from her eyes. She shifts in David's arms enough so that she can look at him. He looks beautiful still to her, and how she never noticed it before, she doesn't know. What she does know, however, is that she wanted to kiss him, and she still does.

Eve thinks, _it must be the bloodlust,_ as she says, "I want to kiss you."

He looks at her almost terrified for a moment, and then his expression shifts and he says, "You don't."

"Okay. Good," she says, and suddenly she feels lonelier than she has in years. For a moment, she almost believed that she could want someone and have them want her too.

_It's the bloodlust_, she thinks. _It's making me a confused mess._

It's a lie, she knows, because he _still_ looks beautiful to her and she _still_ wants to kiss him, and she's thinking back, and coming to realize that she's wanted to for awhile. There's a long moment of silence between them as Eve contemplates her newly recognized feelings.

Finally, he breaks it, and says, "Good?"

"It's good that I don't want to kiss you because..."

_because you don't want me to._

She doesn't say that aloud, just trails off mid-sentence. She fixes her gaze on a point on his wall just to the right of his head. David doesn't allow that for long, shifting himself so that she can't look anywhere except at him.

"I want to kiss you," he says.

She blinks at him as the words sink in.

_He's beautiful_, she thinks and says, "Okay. Good," before pressing her lips to his.

He tastes even better than the men she killed. _Not just the bloodlust, _and she sinks into the kiss.


End file.
